1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component-positioning module, and more particularly, to a component-positioning module allowing adjustment of a positioning height. The present invention further comprises an electronic device having the component-positioning module.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design of laptop computers and the combination of tablet computers and docking stations have become the mainstream of portable electronic device development. By dismounting or rotating the screen, users may switch the modes between a laptop computer and a tablet computer and thereby enjoy the convenience of multiple modes integrated in a single device.
As shown in FIG. 1, for a conventional laptop computer 90 with a rotatable screen 91, two sides of the screen 91 are respectively connected with brackets 93, and each bracket 93 has two ends pivotally connected with the screen 91 and the base 92 respectively, such that the screen 91 is rotatable relative to the base 92 and relative to the brackets 93 to allow the orientation of the screen 91 to be changed. To avoid unintended rotation of the screen 91, positioning modules 94 may be disposed on the base 92 to limit the rotation of the screen 91 through the interaction between the screen 91 and a positioning element of the positioning modules 94.
In the above-described device configuration, a gap is retained between the base 92 and the screen 91. However, due to the tolerance existing in the production of the base 92 and the screen 91, in the assembly of the two components and in the positioning module 94, said gap formed in each device may not always be the same. Therefore, it is difficult to ensure that the positioning module 94 of each device provides a satisfactory screen limitation effect, and this difficulty can significantly reduce the yield of the production of such devices.